TUM Ranks the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney themes together
In honor of Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney, I've decided to rank all the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney game music together in one list. This includes... - All 5 Professor Layton games currently out - The Phoenix Wright Trilogy - Apollo Justice - Both Ace Attorney Investigations games Seeing as the crossover has "vs" in it, I've decided to rank all the music together to see just which series has the best music. Some exceptions... - I don't rank most themes under a minute long. This usually includes little jingles between cases. - I don't rank prologue themes as more often than not they're not actual themes just one off's to set the pace. - I don't rank themes that are exact copies of each other but changed slightly. (Remixes are ranked) *CURRENTLY ONGOING* http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/8-gamefaqs-contests/67276523 Ranks 309 - 260 #309 - Percieve ~ Surging Eyes (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6ikBJePm_w While there are no songs on this list I flat out hate, this comes to closest. I just don't like this theme, and unfortunately it's used in multiple ways throughout Apollo Justice, this being the worst for me. #308 - Drew Studio (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ExdtJJs11E 2 AJ themes at the bottom, but I assure you this topic is no Apollo Justice bashing topic. This theme just feels boring to me. #307 - The Professor's Trunk ~ Clockwork Robot (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mHeHRbb4Zg Feels sluggish and boring, a better tempo would definitely have helped but it still wouldn't have been anything special. #306 - Trick and Magic (JFA) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHVPBigejVE Meh #305 - Reminiscence ~ The Fall of the House of Lang (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkXn8XhXglc I REALLY don't like what they did to this theme. The original from the first Investigations game was one of my favorites and it just feels like they killed it with this. Yea I know it fits the moment in the game but couldn't they have just made a new song for it instead of ruining this one? =/ #304 - A Disqueiting Atmosphere (PL DB) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVHOpdua8Xo Nothing much to say about this one. It's not bad for what it is, but not something I care to listen to. #303 - Trance Logic (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfG8_1JpEcs Not much to this song really, in fact I'd say it barely qualifies as a song. #302 - Pain (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJfZcymuPLI We're starting to get out of the songs I dislike, so this one is kinda on the fence. It's not bad but not particularly enjoyable to listen to either. #301 - Cross Examination ~ Moderate 2007 (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4ragdexomw Sigh, this theme again. It's an improvement over Surging Eyes but I still don't care for it. #300 - Investgation ~ Opening 2011 (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up9m4XPd-SY The worst investiagtion theme of them all is not bad really. It's your basic "we need a song that won't get old fast" theme which it doesn't but it also never becomes enjoyable either. #299 - London Life Menu Screen (PL LS) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tylVXtRTm8 I didn't care at all for London Life, but it's music was nice and simple...but in cases such as this a little annoying. #298 - Detention Center ~ Tragicomic Interview (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrZ_pX0rK1M The only one of the Detention Center themes I don't like. While it may be fitting, all the others managed to capture the emotion better AND still sound enjoyable. #297 - The Great Monster Borumosu (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWSUK1OYQQ0 This theme feels like it's building up to something incredible.....and then.....it's not worth it. #296 - Bar (PL CV) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxwgFJWtLLY It's just an incredibly repetitive theme. That doesn't make it bad, but it's certainly no Bubble Bobble. #295 - Wakana Shiraoto ~ Good Niiight (AAI) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpKQXhpRStU Maybe it's just me, but this seems like a reject theme for a circus based platformer stage. It's just clumsy and unenjoyable. #294 - Lock on The Heart (Psyche Lock) (JFA) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWdo8eesmb8 It's a good thing the parts of the game that use this are short, because even though this isn't a bad song listening to it too much just gets on your nerves. Of course, I may be slightly biased by the times I got stuck and had to listen to this for 10+ min trying to figure out what piece of evidence to present. #293 - Recollection ~ A Fate Smeared by Tricks and Gadgets (AJ) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmZ4NoTDtsQ I may seem pretty harsh on the Recollection/Reminiscence themes, and it's not because they aren't good themes or themes that fit, but that this list is more based on themes that are enjoyable to listen to. Yes there are times where sad themes are what you're looking for, but more often than not you don't want to sit around listening to sulking music. '#292 - Psyche Lock 2007 (AJ) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OK5H_1lxENE It's a little bit of an improvement over the Justice For All version but it is what it is. '#291 - Cross Examination ~ Allegro 2007 (AJ) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSUD7ccpZx0 Another theme you may notice with this list is that often a tempo change can make the difference between a song being so-so and good. This instance however they're both just so-so. '#290 - Solitary Confinement ~ Darkness Theme (AJ) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAf5yfgICrE Another theme that suffers from bad repetitiveness. It sets the mood but isn't that enjoyable to listen to. '#289 - Logic ~ Truth of the Crime Scene (AAI2) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brJeGQeB594 Not something I'd quickly get bored listening to is about the best compliment I can give this. '#288 - Suspense (PW) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZC16wTh3jM I like the way this sounds, but it's not really much of a theme. '#287 - Reminiscence ~ Classroom Trial (PW) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il6N6cOquec Like the last one, I also like the way this sounds but there's just not enough to it. I feel like if they could have tried harder this could have been the best Reminiscence theme in the series. '#286 - Peaceful Hour (PL LS) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mQG7HY4W1o I think I can say this is the first song on the list I actually somewhat like, but it's not a theme I could find myself putting on my ipod. Consiering this is only #291 on the list and I like it shows just what great music these series have. '#285 - The Professor's Trunk ~ My Rabbit (PL MoM) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P86d62LzsE This is a good theme for a little mini game, and very fitting of the Layton style of music. Still, of all the mini game themes it is the weakest that I still enjoy. '#284 - The Professor's Trunk ~ Puppet Show (PL LS) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTKY2ImIJYY Nice pleasant theme and may end up putting you to sleep. '#283 - Kurain Village (JFA) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nD4Jcvejfj4 Makes me think of a psychic shack, not a channeling villiage, but works fine either way. '#282 - Recollection ~ A Hurt Fox (AJ) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYVPqAmx6jU Eh, decent sad song. I guess Apollo Justice just wasn't very good at making people sad............wait.. '#281 - Strange People (AAI2) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9_r6s-_9ro IDK why, but this song makes me think of sneaking around the Glitz Pit in Paper Mario TTYD. '#280 - Recollection ~ SL-9 Incident (PW) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUq6PPeSaYY I remember when they played this in Phoenix Wright for the first time, it had such a creepy vibe to it which is I'm sure what they were going for. '#279 - Elise Deauxnim ~ Simple Melody (T&T) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6U0Kw_IgJg I originally had this song a bit lower, but after listening to it a bit more I decided I like the atmosphere this song gives off. Still I know being bumped up to 284th rank isn't that big of a deal. #278 - Investigation ~ Opening 2007 (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvOZR_ag2Ms It's your basic "getting started" theme. It's not great but it serves it's purpose. #277 - Noisy People (AAI) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SgT5dBvG5g The name of the theme makes you expect this to be awful, and.....well, it's not AWFUL at least. '#276 - Reminiscence ~ False Relations (AAI) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmuUS7zSOac Reminds me of a piano recital. It's a well done theme but not particularly catchy. '#275 - Illusion (PL MoM) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqNbkoXsrfQ I REALLY wish they had expanded upon this theme more, because it sounds beautiful at first but never amounts to much. If they had fleshed this theme out more it could have easily been top 100. '#274 - The History of the Village (PL DB) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkI7QY3FxQ0 Another victim of me liking most of the songs on this list. It really is a nice melody, but ranked so low due to not being something I'd casually listen to. '#273 - Logic and Trick (PW) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0muwEn_FQYE It sounds pretty cool, but it's not much of a theme really. '#272 - Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney ~ Trial (AJ) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_lPgaV2bXw My least favorite of the trial themes, and of course it's Apollo Justice. This means almost half of Apollo Justice's music is in the bottom 50 of a 309 song list. This may in part be why this is my least favorite game out of both series. However, Apollo Justice does have a few gems as far as music goes. '#271 - Waiting (PL MoM) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wxnuedhy2gQ Very grand sounding, almost like a ballroom dance. '#270 - Yumihiko Ichiyanagi ~ Ichiryuu's Reasoning (AAI2) Youtube Link - 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oD_mAu_0l-8 Is it just me, or do the Investigation games seem to have a lot of strange music that you wouldn't think would be in the games. They're not bad songs by any means just....weird. '#269 - Search ~ Opening 2004 (T&T) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaLs21YumTY This never really felt like a "searching for clues" theme to me. Or for that matter, didn't feel like it belonged in the game to me. #268 - Reminiscece ~ True Pain (JFA) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=301zHoNkme4 Reminiscece themes always fit nicely in their part of the game, but they're not ones you'd want to listen to again and again. Yes I know they're made that way on purpose but on this list it really affects their placement. #267 - Prosecutors Path ~ Miles and Franziska (JFA) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tsd7ug9dvg It's enjoyable, but it really just feels like a watered down version of the ending theme, which I find to be a good bit better. #266 - Investigation ~ Core 2007 (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=093VR-LJ6H8 For a core investigation theme it doesn't make me feel like things are serious, frantic or even rushed. The other 4 all have that feel to them, but I guess they just wanted to try something else different with Apollo Justice and again it doesn't work. #265 - Shelly de Killer ~ The Whim of a Murderous Gentleman (JFA) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJO18YXVNVQ This is one of the few cases where even though the music fits the character, the character is WAY better than the theme he's given. Take Gumshoe or Maya for example, both were great characters and both had really fun to listen to themes. The theme here is good, it's just not catchy enough to want to listen to again and again. #264 - Logic ~ The Way to the Truth (AAI) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-a60ITJ2Ko This song, like Logic and Trick, sounds cool but the variety is really lacking #263 - The Professor's Trunk (Picture Book) (PL UF) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tndZiXIk-f8 The first Unwound Future theme on the list as well as the last game to have a theme appear on the list. Really shows the strength of this games soundtrack when only 1 of your songs is in the bottom 50. #262 - Police Cell ~ Elegy of the Captured (T&T) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2TbXGcO0eQ The start of this theme really reminds me of another theme.....can't quite put my finger on it. Still, it's only a bit of an improvement over Apollo Justice's theme, we haven't quite reached one I would say is really good and enjoyable to listen to multiple times, but will any be that way? #261 - The Blue Badger ~ I Want to Protect You (PW) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxGv363p_t4 Ok, I may be disappointing some with the placement of this theme. Remember though, themes are ranked based on how enjoyable to listen to they are, how catchy they are, and how often you can listen to them without getting tired of it....or at least that's what I'm going for. #260 - Raw Treasures (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSHfSNUBXGc This theme tells the tale of a heartwarming story, I just don't know what the story is. Really though, it sounds like family reuniting, a person being with their loved one again, etc etc. Ranks 259 - 210 #259 - Reminiscence ~ Torn Apart Countries (AAI) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-eaziHvrrw I like the grandness of this theme. It kinda feels like it could have been a castle theme for early Dragon Quest/Final Fantasy games. #258 - Tajento's Theme (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trWNQqr-PD4 This theme does a pretty good job of setting the atmosphere and having a strong buildup and the payoff after isn't that bad. The problem is that doesn't really have that catchiness to make me want to listen to it more than once. #257 - Unfulfilled Feelings (PL DB) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjh6Aytb9wo Nice sounding theme, but again just to listen to every now and then, not something to put on the music playlist. #256 - Rising Tower (PL CV) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCg3GlmKyr8 I love the accordion, so naturally I'm going to love Professor Layton music. Theme's nice but is just outclassed by so much else to offer. #255 - Suspicion (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HV4T6HmVICw This one's a weird case. I like how it sounds but it feels too sluggish, yet I doubt speeding it up would make it better so idk. #254 - Doubted People (AAI) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Pz3EO2pHI I have to agree with one of the top youtube comments here, this theme sounds like it would be a detention center theme. I gives off that sad vibe. #253 - Suspense (PL DB) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkyoG4S-R6I Interesting to note that in some cases the same name is used for a track on multiple games in the same series. This one is even more odd given that it's name is used as both a Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright track name. (Ok well I guess it isn't that odd considering both games involve some of the same elements) #252 - The Professor's Trunk ~ Clockwork Robot Boss Battle (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9OUVSz4nuU A big improvement over the slow paced version ranked at #307. Just raising the tempo of this makes it much more enjoyable.....but it's still not that special of a theme. #251 - Sutebiano ~ Moonlight Hill (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljUyWnXuCKE Just a nice peaceful theme, not much else to it. #250 - Reminiscence ~ KG-8 Case (AAI) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYValsn56yA I liked 249 songs on this list better.....that is all. #249 - Suspicion (PL UF) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rGjmjQPUPQ Better than the other Suspicion. Yup... #248 - Issei Tenkai ~ Sweet Happiness (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es03S2ZvIZk Investigations continues it's trend of having strange out of place themes. Good, but strange. #247 - Reminiscence ~ SS-5 Incident (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfmA70XK0uw Add one more song to the list that sounds cool but is just lacking in variety. #246 - Lamiroir ~ Landscape Painter In Sound (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5L-2IJPrq4 Well here it is, the song anyone who played Apollo Justice had to have forced down their throat a billion times. Honestly, it's really not that bad but hearing it over and over and over and over just gets on your nerves. #245 - Trick Analyze (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an_D8LrwWy8 I feel like this theme's foreground music is overshadowed by the background music. Not that any part of it is bad, I just wish they had switched the 2. #244 - Trick Break (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_rXxSd8wso Just a slightly better version of the previous theme. #243 - The Guitar's Serenade (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQbbu_YAt2Y A slightly less easy to get annoyed with song than Lamiroir ~ Landscape Painter In Sound. #242 - Lamenting People (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZdSk37qd6k The chimes in this song make me think of an old grandfather clock. #241 - Reminiscence ~ I Begrudge You (T&T) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugq-awi2dBQ This theme sounds so much like the old Game Gear games. Just play Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse or Crystal Warriors or something and you'll see exactly what I mean. #240 - Feelings Disappear (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjXzxPzkNjQ I picture a touching scene as the slow rainfall moves in when I listen to this song. #239 - Ferris Wheel Park (PL CV) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVP_E8IkbPM The background music reminds me of a carousel, not a ferris wheel. #238 - Investigation ~ Core 2011 (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2P7_piv0HGA I wish it didn't take 40 seconds for this theme really get going, but after that I like the rest of it. #237 - Town of Mist ~ Mist Halely Night (PL LS) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmPZqLepG9A Very suiting theme for it being night time. Pretty good for the most part, however there is one night time theme in particular I find amazing. #236 - Bonds ~ A Heart That Believes (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5E6ZL5Y44EM At the start of the theme, the way that 1 note is so extremely high compared to the rest of the song kinda bothers me, but otherwise the theme is just fine. #235 - Reproducing the Scene ~ The Gentleman Thief's Secret Weapon (AAI) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm7W3Vb9mTQ Even though I like this theme I much prefer the version in Investigations 2. I think most people listening to them side by side would make the same decision. #234 - Reminiscence ~ Light and Shadow of The Film Studio (PW) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWqaZrrk6pw This is another one of those songs where I feel like if they had just expanded on it, it could have been really good. #233 - Investigation ~ Middlegame 2011 (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IWSvl2SUVY The best of the 3 Investigation themes for Investigations 2. Still a step down from the better ones overall though. #232 - Hazakura (T&T) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GZe_gv9wzo I really do like the atmosphere this theme gives off, but the song itself is one of those that's just good for a listen to every now and then. #231 - Reminiscence ~ IS-7 Incident (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0JEmrfrtuQ Maybe it's just me but this theme doesn't seem like much of a sad song, as the Reminiscence themes usually do. #230 - Reminiscence ~ Hazy Scenery from the Bridge (T&T) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lG8lUZBAwpg Over half the Reminiscence themes gone now and still not even through the bottom 100. I know I've said this plenty of times but it isn't because they're bad songs but they just aren't songs I'd care to listen to multiple times or casually. #229 - Courtroom Lounge ~ Another Prelude (JFA) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogKzR-gu43U For the most part I think Capcom did a pretty good job on the Courtroom Lounge/Lobby themes. They get you ready to face the challenge that lies before you. #228 - Mysterious Tale (PL LS) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYUvF1epDRw I happened to notice the "remixed" version of this they did for the crossover game while I was pulling this up on youtube and I actually like this verison of it better. #227 - Hexagon Tower (PL UF) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nsCrPVJU8g I like the theme, especially the piano part (which I wish they had done more of), but not so much the part right before it. #226 - Reinhold Manor (PL CV) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAuCnJ002aw This is one of the first themes so far on this list that I think they did a really great job blending the accordion in with an almost music box like quality of music. #225 - Calm Village (PL UF) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYVQoAGzDj0 Seems more sad than calm to me. #224 - Reminiscence ~ Heartbroken Maya (PW) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFU9nuiGUdg Quite a powerful moment in the game(as well as one of the first) and a song worthy of displaying it. #223 - Restless People (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3p1yl_N-wg To me this sounds like some kind of mini game or contest. #222 - Ghost Factory (PL LS) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loeIkuCeVas I don't quite get the ghost vibe with this theme. Creepy yes, but not in a ghost way. #221 - Zinc White ~ Time is Money (AAI) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rULA2K9yqO4 Reminds me of Arabian movies(Aladdin to be precise) which definitely makes me think of riches and fortune. #220 - Asian Street (PL UF) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlE2P4yoXpA This street isn't even in Asia... #219 - London Life Job, Juggling (PL LS) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyTKVdF1wGc Finally another London Life theme makes it's appearance on the list. Really there was only the one I would classify as not so good, the rest of them are pretty catchy. #218 - Courtroom Lobby ~ New Prelude (AJ) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4t7gYBQV_po I don't feel like Apollo Justice did as well of a job getting you pumped for the courtroom as the other games in the series. It's an enjoyable theme but doesn't really incite excitement for me. #217 - Tsukasa Oyashiki ~ Sweet Dance (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0G4uTBgcyU The Investigation series really takes it to the extreme in music choices. They're enjoyable for the most part but so out of place. #216 - Cross Examination ~ Moderate 2001 (PW) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf_D3pK6LVI Good but not as good as the allegro version IMO. I guess I'm just somewhat biased for songs like this having a faster tempo. #215 - London Life Daytime (PL LS) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kOesVOpqDA Really nice variety with this theme and I like that it's also decently long. #214 - Puzzles 7 (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZwizkBoTv8 The lowest ranked of all the puzzle themes, and surprisingly the last to be created out of the ones on this list. I'm in no way disappointed that my least favorite puzzle theme is from the latest to be released in American game though, as I still like it. #213 - The Professor's Trunk ~ Rabbit Show (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kSU2B3FNi8 The very middle of the Professor's Trunk themes. It may seem bad that over half of them are in the bottom 100, but they were never meant to be masterpiece's, just simple little themes for the mini games and they did that very well. #212 - Reminiscence ~ Case DL-6 (PW) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJZ9-LjgSzY Such an important moment in the Phoenix Wright game, and one that would affect the rest of the series. Good song chosen for it. #211 - London Life Nighttime (PL LS) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9ZX2ghytQQ Nighttime >Daytime............at least in this case. #210 - Gloomy Basement (PL CV) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUmG-iLxF_8 Why so glum chum? Especially when there's a nice theme for that! (Love the change in theme at 1:12) Ranks 209 - 160 #209 - Marie Miwa ~ Hugs and Kisses (AAI2) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX4aNNVgJts A strange name and an equally strange theme, so strange you'd think it came from one of the Investigations games.....wait... #208 - Tension (PL UF) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cwEnCZP3E4 The way the accordion is used in this song closely resembles Hexagon Tower, and I pretty much like both for the same reason minus the piano as this one doesn't have that. #207 - Mysterious Flower (PL MoM) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjscY4C8WeY The first lyrical song to appear on the list. It's really difficult to rank these against a load of songs that have no lyrics. All in all I think they did a good job on this theme but of the lyrical ones it's the least good IMO. This is mainly due to at some points in the song the women's voice annoys me a bit, but overall it's still good enough to rank this high. #206 - Detention Center ~ Security Camera's Elegy (JFA) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ny11THg_zkU Pay attention Apollo Justice, this is how you make a theme like this fit the situation and still be enjoyable to listen to. #205 - Dignity of a Castle (PL DB) Youtube Link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvbugPRo1eM It's very fitting for a castle, but variety is again a bit of an issue. Category:User Projects